User blog:Fred Bauder/Out of Beluir
The halfling bard, Labele, left the city gates of his hometown, Beluir, in hopes of finding his way to Waterdeep on TorilMUD. He did not get far, but soon encountered a dead end and a door that could not be opened, "A wooden door floats in the air here." * > exa door **"This simple wooden door wouldn't be at all interesting if it weren't for the fact that it hangs motionless in the middle of the trail. The wood is ancient and marked with a few faded runes, but otherwise it's featureless (although a bit small for a door come to think of it)." *> open door **"That's not a container." Indeed not, it was a portal, which could be entered, if one might happen to think of that possibility. Labele went merrily on his way, after his productive conversation with the newbie helper on the NHC channel about the door, reading road signs, checking his sketchy, off game, map of TorilMUD. West and south seemed the way to go, so at the intersection where the road map read, "The arrow pointing W reads: To the Lava Tubes, Lake Skeldrach and Waterdeep", west was chosen. Ah, the Lava Tubes, Labele fell in a pit there and got trapped with very peaceful, but stone gargoyles, lots of interesting onyx armour and weapons..., but no boat in inventory to depart. camping there, on the dump on the lakeshore, got him kicked out and he woke up in the inn at Havenport, from there Labele adventured south to Calimport where petty adventures were had, to the death. *> help waterdeep **There is no help on that word. *> help hometown **There is no help on that word. *> info waterdeep **There is no info on that word. So, Lake Skeldrach was chosen as an interim goal; some wimpy aggro mosquitoes were encountered and at the lake, the leather canoe acquired for water traveling turned out to be a disadvantage as it allowed, and permitted, entry onto the lake which was filled with aggressive fish. But, round and round the lake with no good exit until a very nasty "fisherman" monster was encountered. This monster, identified as a "cleric" by the newbie helper, was too tough to kill and had a habit of casting random spells, on of which was summon Labele. Labele learned the zone very fast, indeed, under those conditions and eventually found his way south over a goblin infested mountain to a forest where an aggro boar was encountered; luckily Labele's song of regeneration sufficed to keep his health up while his puny weapons skills slowly butchered the pig. Scan, which permits viewing of the room description and room contents in adjoining rooms was very helpful to Labele in his exploring. Finally a way was found through the woods, a great treant was encountered but it was peaceful, to the Buffalo plains, luckily the buffalo were peaceful enough to pass, and tending west, eventually, to the Eastern Road which ended at the closed gates of Waterdeep. Time revealed a game time of 11 PM. So, camping and quit. Category:Blog posts